Alex Zelmanov
"Alex Zelmanov, Ace pilot, at your service" Mercenary, Ex-Pirate, Ace Pilot. Alex Zelmanov is a soldier of fortune, flitting about from system to sytem, looking for contracts, lop-sided wars, deep space expeditions or anything that piques his need for adventure. Keeping himself mostly to the outer-rim territories where the lawless abound, he holds no allegiances except to his current employer or to his own capricious sense of morality and duty. Biography Alex Zelmanov became a blip on the radar two solar years ago, touching down in a battered ship at Necronom VI station which was, at the time, fertile ground for smugglers, raiders, pirates, slavers, and mad scientists. Dragged aboard the station, nearly collared and sold, Alex Zelmanov evaded his captors, reacquired his ship and amazingly, stuck around. Joining up with the Black Talon Pirates(BTP), a local crew contracted to keep space around the station secure by Chios Corp, Alex Zelmanov quickly became a notable force aboard the station, much to the pleasure and chagrin to friends and foes alike. Repelling Tyranid scouting forces and Weyland Space Pirate fleets with the BTP one moment and then butting heads with Chios Corp scientists the next. Conflict of interests would lead to his eventual leaving of the Pirates to operate on his own agenda. He would, however, remain a staunch ally until the dissolution of the BTP. Post Necronom, Alex Zelmanov became a wanderer, more so than the occasional excursions beyond Necronom space when he was still a pirate. He found himself in harbors like Botany Bay, Al Raqis, Arcturus VI, taking contracts and evading Corporate and personally hired Bounty Hunters from his pirate days. Hiring himself out to those can afford it, his criteria narrowing as time went by. He is now guided by an urge to seek out missions that could give him access to ancient technology. The Caracal A Valkyrie Class fighter ship, its design unlike anything seen in known space. Too refined to be mercenary junk ship, too unorthodox to be a military issue fighter, it has been hypothesized that it is from a private manufacturer but no current catalogue has it registered. The payload of this fighter includes standard laser turrets on the underside and front which can switch to a sustained beam of energy at close range, cutting like a surgeon knife down some of the toughest gunships and pesky enough to turn frigate guns towards him. Under belly missile launchers and the back bay contains room for cargo...and plentiful mines. There is a single port hatch at the bottom to release a single-fire implosion missle, dragging close squadrons of fighters into eachother, and can even disrupt smaller gunships off course..Very useful in asteroid fields. As a single last resort, it can overheat the ship's systems (weapons, engine, life support etc) into a single, powerful, laser that can, at the proper distance punch through frigate armor. an overheated Caracal requires pickup and recharging aboard a carrier ship. FTL drive and cryofreezing capabilies for intersystem travel. Category:Characters